Ward Samuel
Ward Samuel is a pirate from East Blue and the captain of the Sea Dog PiratesBetween the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea - Chapter 4. He was arrested at Loguetown with the rest of his crew by Portgas D. Noir and Smoker''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 7. He is a minor recurring antagonist in Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea and belongs to Laqualassiel. Appearance Samuel is described as being rather plain. He has dark hair and a weather beaten face. He is not very tall for a man, nor does he have much of a physical presence. He wears a finer coat than the rest of his crew, and carries a sword''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 4. Personality Samuel is arrogant. He does not like being denied whatever it is that he wants, and does not allow a woman to refuse his attentions. When angered, he uses his bounty in order to intimidate others or resorts to violence. However, Samuel is a coward, running when faced with a serious opponent''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 4. Relationships Crew Samuel seems to be respected by his crew, as they drew together in anger at the slight to their captain''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 4. Enemies Marines As a pirate, Samuel is a declared enemy of the Marines and World Government''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 4 and has accrued a bounty of 12 million Beri''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 7. In particular, Samuel as made enemies with Noir''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 4 and Smoker''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 7. The former was at Partys Bar in Fuusha Village when Noir put a stop to Samuel's harassment of Makino. Samuel holds little respect for Noir, going as far to threaten her when she scorned his behavior. However, when she revealed her rank as a Rear Admiral, Samuel fled in fear''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 4. He and his crew would later be captured by Noir and Smoker at Loguetown''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 7. Other Makino Samuel sought the attention of Makino, and constantly flirted with her despite repeated shut downs from the woman. Eventually, he lost his patience with her and grabbed her wrist, but was stopped before anything else could happen''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 4. Abilities and Powers As captain, Samuel has ultimate authority over the actions of his crew and ship. He carries a sword, implying at least some skill in wielding it''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 4. By the time of his arrest, he had accrued a 12 million Beri bounty, one of the highest recorded in East Blue''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 7. History Samuel and his crew were at Partys Bar the day Noir arrived at Fuusha Village. While enjoying a number of drinks, Samuel flirted with the bartender and ignored the repeated rejections from Makino. Eventually he lost his patience and grabbed her wrist. Noir intervened, allowing Makino to escape, and Samuel turned his displeasure on Noir when Noir scorned his behavior. The two exchanged a number of insults. Angered, Samuel drew his sword on her, but Noir cut through the blade and revealed her rank as a Rear Admiral, scaring Samuel and his crew into fleeing''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 4. Almost a year later, Samuel and his crew sailed to Loguetown, where they were arrested by Noir and Smoker''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 7. References